I Will Always Extend My Hand For A Comrade
by Masquerade Shadows
Summary: No Matter What Happen, No Matter What you Do, No Matter What People Say, I Will Always Extend My Hand For A Comrade.
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not Own 07-Ghost The Rightful Owner Belongs To Yuki Amemiya And Yukino Ichihara.**

 **Thank you for taking your time to read this**

 **Leave any comments if you so wish to. If you like you can be straight forward I would not mind at all.**

 **Author's Note**

 **I didn't intended this, but this is kind of like a sequel to my other story "Why Won't You Let Me Help You" but in Mikage's point of view. The story line kind of match up but there is still some differences.**

 **Again I didn't intended to make a sequel, but when I was writing this it made me think back to my other story and somehow turn into a sequel, but not fully.**

 **So if you haven't read my first story than you should go and read that first and then this.**

 **I hope you enjoy this.**

Teito I don't understand why you always refuse to take my hand, but no matter what happens and no matter how many times you refuse to take it I will always extend it to you. From the very first time I saw you I had always wanted to pull you out of the deep dark hole that you lay there all alone and sad.

 _A Few Years Ago_

"THIS PLACE IT TOO BIG!" I shouted out fustigated "how can they expect us to know our way around here on our first day" I shouted and sigh and kept walking not knowing that I walked into the open garden behind the school. The sky was bright and clear there was only a few clouds that was floating around freely. I looked up and stare at the sunlight that was emitting a warm light "what a beautiful day" I thought.

I then felt something landed on top of my head and founded that it was a cherry bloom and I looked at the direction of where the blooms came from and saw a big cherry tree "woaaaa so pretty, I am sure that everyone back at home would love to see this" I said with amazement. I didn't realized that I wasn't the only one in the garden and I looked at the side of the tree and saw a person who was simply looking at the cherry blooms. He was looking at the cherry blooms, but not with eyes with a sense of release and content, but with eyes of great sorrow and forlorn. I couldn't understand how I felt back than, but I was pulled toward him "don't you think that the cherry blooms are beautiful?" I said and walk towards him, he didn't look shocked by my present and simply stare at me "doesn't it feel like your soul is purified and lightened" I said and walked closer and stare at the flowers the boy stayed silent and only stare at me "are you new here as will? My name is Mikage. What is yours?" I ask trying to break the ice.

"I don't understand the words that you say with such delight, the flowers only last for a few weeks and they disappear again and then they die after a few years, that's the cycle that they live in." I was speechless, hearing his words "did you read the poem "Under the Cherry Trees" by Motojiro Kaji?" I nodded my head "Do you remember the line "Dead bodies are buried under the cherry trees" he said with great sorrow, like he was in a deep dark abyss just lying there floating in the endless abyss. It was then that I wanted to reach out to him and pull him out of it.

"But they were given back life" I said without thinking; he stared at me "they have died, but they were given a chance of life again, they continue to live on through the tree" I said. He looked at me surprise but it quickly reverted back to a neutral face "ha-ha these are the words that only idiot say," he said and began to walk away "hey where are you going?" I said and he gave no response "hey let's meet here again tomorrow!" I said and he stopped and looked back at me for a moment his eyes looked it like he was jubilant, but it quickly disappear "I don't think you would want to meet with me every again, after this," he said sadly and looked down like he knew what would happen. "I don't understand by what you mean, but I never turn my back against a friend" I said proudly. His eyes widen in amazement but it quickly disappears "why would I meet with an idiot again?" he said and turned back around acting like he didn't care, but his ears was as red as a cherry and he disappear from my sight "ha-ha he's interesting," I said and I looked back at the tree "Dead bodies are buried under the cherry trees, what any interesting phrase" I said and smile and began to look for my dorm again.

 _After An Hour Later…._

Panting... gasping for air… I was exhausted after running around like a crazy monkey trying to find my room. "They need to hang maps around this place," I said still trying to gasp for air after a moment I got myself back together and looked at the door. I wonder what my roommate is like everyone that I have met so far seems pretty nice, but that boy from earlier. He's seems to be very interesting, I wonder if he would come tomorrow? I then open the door and saw a figure "hello, I will be your roommate from today on. I will be in your care" I said and I was surprised the boy looked at me in surprise as well "you're form earlier" I said and walked forward "well this is a surprise. Let me introduce myself from earlier my name is Mikage Celestine" Is said with a wide smile and extended my hand "my name is Teito Klien" he said and grabbed my hand.

 _Back to the present_

I ran towards the back garden looking for Teito and I saw him kneeling down; his body was shaking, it looked like he was crying. I walked towards him and stood behind him "Teito" I said with a gentle voice and he turned his head to look my way. His eyes were red and tears were still running down his cheek. I smile "let's go and see the cherry tree I think it's in full bloom today," I said with a wide smile and extended my hand.

 **Thank you for taking your time to read this and have a Happy New Year, I hope you all have a wonderful New Year and make a new memorable chapter in 2017!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Do Not Own 07-Ghost The Rightful Owner Belongs To Yuki Amemiya And Yukino Ichihara.**

 **Thank you for taking your time to read this**

 **Leave any comments if you so wish to. If you like you can be straightforward I would not mind at all.**

I heard my name being called and turn around and saw Mikage standing right behind me with his signature smile.

"Teito let's go and see the cherry blossoms I think they are in full bloom today," he said and extended his hand out offering to help me get up.

I look back at his hand and I hesitantly reach out for it and the memories of all the blood I had spilled with my hand and quickly retracted tried to take it back, but Mikage grab my hand before I could and I quickly look at him as tears were threatening to come out.

"You don't be afraid to take my hand," Mikage said with a calm voice while holding the hand. I panicked and tried to pull my hand back but that only made him grip his hand tighter.

"TEITO" Mikage raised his voice almost yelling. I froze in place I had never heard Mikage yell before. I look at him straight in the eye, after a moment of staring at one another Mikage lower himself kneeling to my height since I was sitting down on the ground we stare a bit more in complete silence until Mikage broke it.

"Teito you don't have to be afraid to take my hand, I know that you fear that you will dirty my with yours, but you aren't dirty no matter what other people said no matter what you said you aren't dirty" Mikage said and I look at him as his words were processing and when it fully registered I broke off our staring.

"You are the wrong Mikage, I am filthy my whole existence is a sin," I said looking down feeling a shame.

"No your not you're..." Mikage said but wasn't able to finish his sentence.

"MIKAGE I KILLED PEOPLE" I interpreted and kept my head down and I don't even need to look up to see that Mikage was shocked by my sudden outburst.

"I HAD KILLED HUNDREDS OF PEOPLE WITH MY HAND. I KILLED SO MANY PEOPLE THAT I EVEN LOST SOME PART OF MYSELF I SHOULDN'T EVEN BE CONSIDERED A HUMAN BEING FOR ALL THE THINGS I HAD DONE" I yelled out as memories of all the dead bodies came into mind and I close my eyes trying to ignore their cries as I took their life. The sound of their please, their bones breaking, the smell of blood and rotting bodies, and the feel of blood on my hands. I felt like I was going insane.

"TEITO THAT WASN'T YOUR FAULT YOU DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE!" Mikage yelled this time.

"NO MIKAGE I HAD A CHOICES. I COULD HAVE CHOSE NOT TO DO IT AND FAUGHT BACK AGAINST THEM. HELL, I COULD HAVE EVEN CHOSE TO END MY LIFE SO THAT I DIDN'T HAVE TO TAKE AWAY HUNDREDS OF OTHER LIVES BUT THIS WAS THE ONE I TOOK!" I yelled back and feel myself falling deeper and deeper into darkness.

"TEITO!" Mikage yelled out and I quickly look at him and I saw that his smile was gone and was replaced by a hurt expression "Teito stop blaming yourself for the things that weren't your fault, the one at fault is the people who forced you into doing the things you did" Mikage said putting both his hands on both side of my face "you said that you shouldn't be considered human anymore but Teito you feel guilty of the things you did, you feel the regret, the sorrow, the pain and the agony of all the life you have took. If you weren't human you wouldn't have been able to feel any of those emotions. Teito I know you and I know that given the option you would never ever had done any of the things that they force you to do. You have the purest heart I have ever seen in my whole life and trust me I have seen many and none of them could ever be compared to yours" Mikage wiping away tears that I didn't know I had and he made a gentle smile.

"I will never ever find you dirty your soul is as pure as the angels so forgive yourself. If the greatest sinner in the world could be forgiven why can't you? It's okay for you to take my hand cause I will make sure to pull you out of your darkness" Mikage said and stood back up and extended his hand.

"Now then let's go see the cherry blossoms," he said his signature smile. As I look back at his hand all the noises were gone and I saw light through the darkness and I hesitantly reach out for his hand and I grab a hold of it and he pulled me up and his smile radiant the whole place as if he replaced the sun itself.

"Now than LET'S GO!" he said excitedly and pull me along as he leads the way to the cherry tree.

"Hey, Mikage!" I yelled out and we stop and he stares at me.

"Thank you," I said with the best smile I could muscle up. He looked confused for a moment but he smiled back and it was the brightest happiest smile I had ever seen.

"This is what a Best Friend is for now come on before it gets too late and the blossoms are gone". He said and we began to run Mikage still holding my hand and pulling me along with him.

 **Thank you for dropping by. I know that my stories are boring and have many grammar errors, but can't blame a person for trying and I was also bored so trying to relieve some boredom here. My apologies if it didn't relieve some of yours. I bid you all farewell and a Wonderful Day!**


End file.
